thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Reaperess Misaki
Name: Reapress Misaki Gender: Female District: 10, 11, 4 Age: 14 'Weapon:'' '''Reapress is rather skilled in using '''Scythes', her father teacher her how to use them when she was a shy, young, little girl. She can easily use it quickly and skillfully, through when it is a handfull to obtain, she will go for her second preffered object, Throwing Stars '''or '''Throwing Knives which she will most probably train with during training. Appearance: See right of page. Strengths/skills: She is useful when it comes to Lifting Heavy Objects and Throwing Far Distance and is equally as good in her Aim. Weakness(es): '''But however she may try, she can get '''Over-tired very Easily and can be Slow when it comes to dodging. She is also quite Bad at making friends which could get her in trouble when she is trying to make Allies. Personality: '''Reapress can be a real '''Handful sometimes. She is prone to mood changing like a switch being turned on and off on command, and is rather Free-Willed and Well-Mannered. '''She can be a real '''Bitch sometimes but is often quite calm. If she grows a liking to a boy, she isn't going to act like one of those "Sluts from district 1" but be rather flirty but act shy and cautious. Backstory: Reapress was one in a millon. When she was born, she was born with a depressing, medical disease that can only be called "Particlaursurosius" which targets the centrel nervous system, breaking down the nerves and making her do things that she will only regret in the future. It posions her nerves, causing a chain reaction all through her body, usually intense shaking, horrible sickness and mild heartburn. As a baby, the symptoms only seemed to grow and get bigger. Because there wasn't much the doctors could do, Reapress was pretty much dead by the age of 3. But one of the peacekeepers who was Reaperess' mothers friend, made an erjent call to the capital, and Reapress was taken over there with her mother's friend to undergo a series of operations that could save her life. During her time at the capital, she learned things that she probably would of never learned about them, she learned how to use proper manners, and thier side of things of different aspects of life. They helped her through it all, but during her third operation, somthing went wrong. She woke up with no memory or sense of direction, and was taken into immense care. She couldn't see right, or pronounce anything. She heard doctors talking to each other outside her door about "Liver faliure" and "Hole in the brain." and Reapress freaked out, as any 6 year old would, which sent her into stress, and soon the moniter next to her beeped like mad. It sent her wild, she started screaming, causing the doctors to come in, and they watched as she assumingly died. Apparently they did everything they could and she died, but about a year later she had awoke in a whitey-blue room, staring face to face with her mothers friend. The mother friend told her that she had died for about an hour, and then when she had awoke, had been in a coma up until now. She give Reaperess a mirror, and she didn't understand why until she opened her mouth to find herself having sharp, canine like teeth. Her mothers friend told her that they had given her a new brain, mixed with her old brain and a kittens brain. Reapress had just nodded before she was sent back to her district, and had lived with her mother and father, every so often freaking out or being even more cute than she was the day before. Games The 2nd Annual Hunger Games by Lexis2685 Placing: Best Moment: Best Quote: Category:Darkened Shadow Puppet's Playthings Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:District 10 Category:14 year olds